dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ganj/Super Saiyan Research
'How to make a Super Saiyan' The topic of this blurb is the Super Saiyan. More precisely, how the Super Saiyan model can be fleshed out. I'll explain... Inspired by the material of npberryhill and a chapter in his fan-fiction "Bringer of Death, Chapter 50, Special: Power Levels", I began working on a composite build for a proper Super Saiyan ability set. In a nutshell, npberryhill explains that Super Saiyan, canonically, as a power bonus with a consistent value and NOT based on a system of multiplication, which we (the majority of the DB fan-base) have come to believe. The beauty of this research and model, as stated in the article, is that there are clear limitations to a being's capacity and abilities, which has never been elaborated on throughout the series before. This provides a logical consistent on how a being's power levels are reflected when applied (i.e. damage potential and ability). I will leave the finer points to be explained by article for those who wish to read at their leisure (PLZ do), but because of this model, I have once again began discussing the one other aspect of a Super Saiyan's power that have never been discussed: Abilities. For years, I have been making an argument for the lack of specific abilities that could distinguish Super Saiyan forms from one another besides simple (and minor) cosmetic changes. Because outside of that, the only signifying bonus that a Super Saiyan transformation awards the being is...generally, hitting harder than the last form. And always bored me, so my appreciation for Dragon Ball Z dwindled in that area. I love the idea of distinction. And every time I was introduced to a new transformation, I was left rather disappointed... the idea of a Saiyan Übermensch was incredible, in concept. But, was vaguely thought out. Possibly intentionally, because Dragon Ball is cartoony at heart. But Dragon Ball Z was more intense. But I digress... This blog was made mainly to discuss openly my thoughts of HOW to make a Super Saiyan much more than a simple power bonus and hair change. But first... we need to recreate the Saiyans as a whole... 'Saiyans (サイヤ人)' :Long ago, the dominant species of the planet Vegeta were giant, monstrously hulking primates called Saiyans. With no natural predators, the Saiyans ruled the lands for centuries, but their great size and destructive impulses brought about a massive ecological decline, combined with over-consumption of their primary source of nutrition, resulted in 67% of their population death. But the Saiyans adapted to the rapid changes in their environment and developed extraordinary adaptive capabilities as a result. And with these new evolutionary functions, the Saiyans became smaller, more agile, more intelligent, more coordinated, resembling the humans of planet Earth. As time progressed, the Saiyans had re-established their position as the dominant species, but have developed a deeper sense of community and structure, despite retaining much of their primal aggression. :It was with the arrival of the Frieza that history began to take a different path for the Saiyans... 'Powers & abilities'